


Eager Attention

by Dirtcore Dreams (Dream_tempo)



Series: RAUNCH [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Extreme Underage, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Raunch, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Derek, Underage Sex, beastiality, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Derek's always loved his little boy more than a father should, but he swears he's not the one that makes the first move.





	Eager Attention

DIRTYKNOTS ASKED: HOW ABOUT DADDY DEREK, WAKING UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, HEARING ODD NOISES COMING FROM HIS KITCHEN. HE HEADS DOWN TO A NOT UNPLEASANT SURPRISE, FINDS HIS SON STILES ON ALL 4S, PEANUT BUTTER SMEARED OVER HIS LITTLE BOY HOLE, THEIR DOG HAPPILY DIGGING HIS TONGUE IN DEEP TRYING GET IT ALL. AND DEREK IS ENTHRALLED, WATCHING THAT SMALL PUCKER CLENCH ON THAT HOT DOGGY TONGUE. STILES IS MOANING AND GASPING, RIGHT UP UNTIL HE SPOTS HIS DAD. HAS TIME TO SAY "DADDY" BEFORE SPILLING HIS WATERY LOAD.

Derek would do anything for his boy, everyone who saw them knew that. He was absolutely over the moon for the kid. Those bright, happy eyes, his bubbly, curious personality, the way he was always so in awe of anything his daddy did– Derek couldn’t think of anything more lovely. He spoiled the boy rotten, and didn’t care when anyone pointed it out. Stiles deserved the world and Derek was going to give it to him. He loved the boy, probably more than a dad should, definitely in ways a dad shouldn’t. 

He’d not done anything about it yet. At least nothing egregious. He was very handsy with his boy, yes, often insisted in having Stiles in his lap, yes. They took showers exclusively together and spent weekends alone in the house in nothing but briefs. But he’d not done anything besides telling Stiles that daddies often had a special kind of kiss with their sons, one they only did in private. 

It was okay that his little boy thought there was nothing wrong about greeting his dad with a lingering, slow, open mouthed makeout, right? It was mostly innocent to lick into his little boy’s mouth when they said goodnight or to let the kid suck on his tongue after sharing a popsicle. Didn’t mean anything. Even if they both pitched tents while they did it. 

He was sure he wasn’t affecting Stiles development. At least, he had been. But then they’d gotten the dog. It was the normal thing to do! A puppy for a growing boy. Derek was more than happy to, he’d had dogs all his life. Thing was, he’d not accounted for Stiles’ curiosity. The boy loved to poke at the animal’s huge, furry nuts, giggled and let it lick into his mouth ‘like daddy’, often caught the dog licking at its red, unsheathed dick and asked Derek incessant questions about it. 

It was maddening. Especially since Derek found himself weak to discourage it. He’d even broken down to give Stiles  _the talk_ and found himself masturbating the dog to show his boy an erection and cum that wasn’t his own, because that was slippery a slope. Besides, breeders did that all the time. Little known, messy fact of life. Many a farm hand has fisted a steer or jacked a stallion to get its seed. Derek didn’t feel any guilt at all about showing his son how to pleasure their furry companion. 

He didn’t think anything of it. Which is why it came as such a surprise to find Stiles there on the linoleum. His little face was so, so red. The dog’s tongue was lolling out its mouth. They whimpered at the same time. Derek was so hard he was leaking a wetspot into his thin pajama pants, always going commando at night. 

His sweet, lovely little boy looked up at him and moaned, “Oh,  _daddy.”_ And then he was coming. It was clear and thin still, his little boy cock and coinpurse balls not able to do much else yet, but there it was. His kid’s cum, wet and glistening on the floor. The wet sounds of their dog continuing to lick and lick and  _lick_ instead Stiles’ pale, little ass continued to heat the room. 

Derek groaned when Stiles grew oversensitive from the pup’s insistence, unable to push him away, little body weak from the exertion, and he whimpered as he wet himself in front of his father. Derek had been so good, so careful, but this was it, this was the breakpoint. As Stiles collapsed into his own mess, letting their mutt lap at his little boy bits, Derek fished his cock out of his pants and stroked it hard once, twice, and then drooled a huge, thick load out the end of his foreskin and all over his boy’s body. 

Stiles blearily blinked up at him, mouth parted, skin flushed, and then started to play in his dad’s mess, bringing the pungent spunk up to his face in his hands and delicately sniffing at the musk before licking it up and smacking his lips. Derek closed his eyes as he accepted giving in before picking his son up, holding his sticky, dirty body against his own hairy chest, and telling Stiles what a good boy he was, how daddy was so proud, and then greedily sucking the taste of his own jizz from the kid’s mouth. The dog pranced at his feet and Derek snapped at him to come as they moved back to the bed, ready to explore more. 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dirty Daddy - Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546802) by [DirtyKnots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots)




End file.
